GFAS-X1 Destroy
The GFAS-X1 Destroy 'is a prototype long-range heavy-bombardment mobile armor developed for the Atlantic Federation. It is the largest such mobile weapon ever developed. The first prototype is piloted by 'Stella Loussier Technology & Combat Characteristics In CE 75, the Atlantic Federation begins to move away from humanoid mobile suits and back towards mobile armors as frontline units. The first evidence of this is with the TSX-MA24F Chaos, though it is soon followed by the much larger Zamza-Zah 'and 'Gells-Ghe. Based on these, the Atlantic Federation then created the even larger Destroy, a bipedal heavy-artillery mobile armor specializing in long-range bombardment. The Destroy is the largest, most heavily armed and armored mobile weapon ever produced, armed with two enormous twin-barreled long-range beam cannons, an array of scaled-up "Scylla" multiphase beam cannons, and a pair of twin six-tube missile launchers equally capable of attacking land-based and aerial targets, as well as large gunbarrels similar to those of the Chaos. Combined with Phase-Shift Armor and an array of positron reflector shields, it has the strongest defenses of any mobile weapon in existence, making it nearly impervious to long-range attack. Because of its size and bulk, only its immediate underside is unprotected by its reflectors, making it potentially vulnerable to an attack from a smaller, high-speed enemy mobile suit. Armaments ;*108cm "Aufprall Dreizehn" twin-barreled high-energy beam cannon x2, :Mounted to the Destroy's back is a pair of enormous, twin-barreled beam cannons, one of the mobile armor's most powerful weapons. The two weapons are essentially fixed facing forward, able to rotate about 30 degrees upwards. ;*"Nefertem 503" 40mm thermal plasma cannon x20 :The entire circumference of the Destroy's upper main body is ringed with 40mm thermal plasma cannons, providing a 360-degree strike range as well as point-defense against enemy aircraft and mobile suits. ;*250cm "Super Scylla" multi-phase energy cannon x3 : The Destroy's largest and most powerful weapon is a row of three 250cm "Scylla" multiphase beam cannons, massively scaled-up versions of the weapon first used on the GAT-X303 Aegis and GAT-X131 Calamity Gundams. These weapons, positioned directly above and in front of the cockpit, are fixed forward. ;*"Sturm Faust" wireless gunbarrel x2 :On the underside of the Destroy's main body are a pair of large, wireless gunbarrels developed based on those of the Chaos Gundam. Each one is armed with a 90mm MJ-1703 5-barrel beam gun and a 200mm "Zorn Mk2" energy cannon, a scaled-up version of that of the GAT-X370 Raider Gundam. On the back of each one is a positron reflector, which can be used to protect the Gunbarrel itself or while docked to defend the Destroy itself, giving its underside additional protection against enemy attack. ;*Mark 62 6-tube dual multipurpose missile launcher x2 :On each side of the Destroy's upper back is a dual 6-tube missile launcher, capable of attacking aerial as well as ground targets. System Features ;*N-Jammer Canceller :The Destroy is equipped with a Neutron Jammer Canceller, which counters the effects of the ubiquitous Neutron Jammers and allows it to be powered by nuclear reactors. The N-Jammer Canceller works by creating a small field with the Destroy itself at its center, within which the effect of the N-Jammers is negated. This allows it to equip far more beam weapons than would normally be possible for a battery-powered mobile suit and gives it almost limitless combat endurance, even with Phase Shift armor activated. ;*Phase-Shift Armor :The Destroy is equipped with Phase-Shift Armor, rendering it immune to attack by most shell-firing and conventional explosive weaponry. Because its operating time is practically unlimited, the Freedom is able to remain in combat with its Phase-Shift Armor active for far longer than a battery-powered mobile suit. ;*"Schneid Schutz" positron reflector shield :Like the Zamza-Zah and Gells-Ghe, the Destroy is equipped with powerful positron reflectors, capable of deflecting even the most powerful beam cannons. Whereas its predecessors equipped only one, the Destroy has a total of three, which in combination with its Phase-Shift Armor and extremely thick armor, renders it nearly impervious to any form of ranged attack. History In CE 75, the Atlantic Federation begins to move away from humanoid mobile suits and back towards mobile armors as frontline units. The first evidence of this is with the TSX-MA24F Chaos, though it is soon followed by the much larger flight-capable Zamza-Zah as well as the ground-combat Gells-Ghe. Unlike previous mobile armors that were controlled by a single pilot, these new machines are operated by a crew of three: A pilot, a gunner, and a third operator who is responsible for controlling its key defensive equipment: An experimental Positron Reflector shield, an energy shielding system loosely based on the Eurasian Federation's lightwave-barrier technology, which is capable of deflecting any beam cannon - even, as its name indicates, a positron cannon - the most powerful such weapon in existence - as well as most shell-firing artillery. While plans to develop a mass-produced mobile armor to serve as the Alliance's front-line combat unit are begun, the technologies that produced these powerful mobile armors are also applied to a new, even larger and more powerful machine: The GFAS-X1 Destroy, a gigantic mobile armor designed for long-range heavy bombardment. Equipped with multiple positron reflectors, extremely heavy armor, and a vast array of weapons, the Destroy is the single most powerful mobile weapon ever created. Unlike its predecessors, the Destroy has a high level of automation built into its offensive and defensive systems, meaning that the functions that were split between three crew members in the Zamza-Zah and Gells-Ghe are all controlled by a single pilot. The first prototype of this devastatingly powerful mobile weapon, piloted by Extended Stella Loussier, is deployed in the Eurasian Federation, where it easily destroys two Compton-class land battleships and a number of ZAFT Lesseps-class ships along with their mobile weapons. In its rampage, it successively levels three cities before finally being confronted in battle by the Archangel ''as well as the ''Minerva ''in Hamburg. In the ensuing battle, the Destroy is defeated and its pilot severely injured. Additional Destroys are deployed in the defense of Heaven's Base in Iceland and at Daedalus lunar base, all of which are destroyed in battle. After the Second Junius War ends, no further units of this type are produced. Trivia *The Destroy's appearance strongly resembles the MA-08 Big Zam, from ''Mobile Suit Gundam, *The first Destroy Unit's colors, like those of the Gaia, strongly evoke those of the MRX-009 Psyco Gundam from Z Gundam.